Helping A Sibling Out
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Kurt needs to let loose before a major contest, and wants her brother to help out. Only, what happens when he ignores her? Pure PWP, with cis!Kurt/Carson.


**Warnings: Twin-cest, Cis!Kurt, sexting, masturbating, cunnilingus, fingering, vaginal sex, squirting.**

* * *

"Fine!" Kurt exclaimed angrily, stomping away from her brother with quick steps. Pausing momentarily in the open doorway she turned back to the boy still focused on the computer screen before him. "Be that way! I'll just take care of it myself!"

And slamming the door behind her Kurt continued on to her own room, slamming also that door behind herself. Luckily, their father were away at work, or she was sure to have him lurking around her bedroom door in a matter of minutes, playing the concerned father.

As it was however, Kurt quickly shed her clothes and settled back against the headboard. Stupid Carson, more interested in his stupid little newspaper than doing some... twin bonding, as it were. Kurt had been embarrassed enough coming to Carson asking for help with this, and to have him just ignore her was... it was tortuous.

It was Santana who had advised her to rub one out in order to let loose a bit to relieve some of her stress before their upcoming cheerleader competition, and had even told her that getting somebody to help would be even better. Only thing was that Kurt was a virgin, and she would _never_ allow just anybody to take that away from her. And 'rubbing one out' as Santana had said just seemed so... crude.

Thus she had asked Carson to help out, to at least tell her what she should do, despite how awkward it would be.

Stupid Carson. Kurt would show him, yes she would.

Closing her eyes Kurt trailed her fingers up her neck, imitating the way Carson would tease the skin there, the way he would nip behind her ear, the way he would suckle at her faint adam's apple. Kurt didn't stay there long though, Carson were always so impatient, he would never pay any real attention to any place beside her tits or pussy, but that was okay. That wasn't what this was about.

Gently squeezing her nipples as she traveled her hands further south Kurt let out a subtle moan, thinking about the way Carson would kiss them softly. Gosh how she wished her brother wouldn't be so stubborn and just come help her out. It would be so much easier that way.

Reaching down to her pants on the floor Kurt took out her cell, and quickly typed in a short text, sending it to the boy in the neighboring room. She could even hear the little ding as the message came through, that's how thin the walls were.

Oh Car, I'm so wet for you...

That's what the text had said, and Kurt only hoped that it would be enough incentive for Carson to get the stick out of his ass and come over. But if it weren't...

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to put on a little show for her brother Kurt began to let out small little moans as she cupped herself, letting her fingers trace her clit as she rolled her hips in gentle circles against her hand. Her moans increased in volume as she went on, her fingers against her clit moving faster, alternating between lighter and harder strokes as she moaned out pleasurably. This was actually rather nice...

There would be no way for Carson to resist her, Kurt figured as she sent a second text.

My clit is so sensitive right now. Think I'm gonna come soon...

Kurt had just dipped two fingers into her tight hole when she sent away a third text, accompanied by a generous pictures of her on-goings.

I'd much rather have you fucking me than these fingers Car...

Kurt smiled to herself as she heard her brother let out a long string of curses, followed by the quick stomp of feet as he ran to her room.

"Took you long enough," Kurt admonished breathlessly as Carson removed his clothes in a hurry. She threw her head back as he joined her on the bed, settling on top of her, his face diving into her neck.

"Didn't think you were actually serious sis," Carson mumbled as he mouthed at her skin, his hips driving his bare cock up and down her hip. "How were I to know you actually meant what you said. You never do usually."

"I always mean what I say," Kurt breathed, offended.

"Yeah, sure, and Santana's straight," Carson mumbled in a deadpan voice.

"Whatever, just get me off will you?" Kurt questioned, pushing at her brother's shoulders to push him down her body.

"Did you meant what you said in your text?" Carson asked as he laved over her nipples, his hands finding their way between her legs.

"Mmm, which one?" Kurt moaned, arching her back ever so slightly into the mouth atop her breasts.

"The last one," Carson clarified. "Do you really want me to fuck you?"

"Well, yeah," Kurt answered, somewhat distracted by the finger finally breaching her. "Of course I did. I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Carson didn't answer, instead merely shuffled himself down her body, playing her body with his tongue as he did. When she found him situated completely between her legs she raised herself up onto her elbows, very much eager to watch what her brother was doing.

The first stroke of his tongue against her searing flesh was like a balm, cooling her need as she fell back against the pillows. The way his tongue flicked against where his finger met her slit was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

"Oh, Car," she sighed as he sealed his mouth around her clit, sucking as he slowly added a second finger to her dripping hole.

"Feel good?" Carson mumbled questioningly against her warm flesh, his breath sending goosebumps across her body.

"Amazing," Kurt breathed, tangling her fingers into her brother's hair, gently steering him towards where she needed it the most. "Please," she added as Carson toyed with another finger around her folds. "Please."

"Calm down, Kurtsie," Carson breathed, wetting his finger with the juices dripping out from Kurt's sopping pussy, then gently steered it towards where the other two were fucking her nice and slow. "I'll fuck you soon enough," Carson promised.

"You're taking too much time there brother," Kurt giggled, his laugh turning into a slightly painful moan as the third finger slowly breached him.

"And that's why I'm taking my time little sister," Carson teased, placing small kisses to Kurt's aching pussy.

"Stuff a sock in it," Kurt said crankily, rolling her hips up against her brother's palm. "I'll be fine, just get on with it."

"Yes," Carson agreed. "You'll be fine when I've stretched you out little virgin. If I don't you'll just bitch at me the entire time."

"I'll bitch at you anyway, and you know it," Kurt groaned out, watching as her brother rolled his eyes.

"Mm, yes, but at least this way it's the right kind of bitching," Carson grinned, bringing his mouth back down to lave at the dripping pussy beneath him.

Too tired to argue, Kurt just went with the flow, and now that she now longer meddled with her brother, his ministrations came along much quicker than before. It wasn't long until she was ready, loose and pliant around his fingers.

She didn't even notice when he slowly withdrew from her, too lost in her haze of dreamy pleasure, it was only when a sudden pressure against her lips came that she realized Carson had moved at all. Eyes snapping open she lost herself in the kiss Carson was giving her.

She felt it however when a blunt pressure pressed against her opening, but spreading her legs further apart she welcomed the width of her brother eagerly. She'd been desperate for so long now, and having something solid and warm and most of all _big_ inside of her was a dream come true.

"Mmm, so good," she whined, tearing her mouth away from her brothers.

Sitting up Carson grabbed one of her thighs, and lifted it up high into the air, placing it up against his shoulder as he leaned back down, spreading her wide open for him to plunder. Her other leg she hitched around his ass, her feet pressing him closer whenever he pulled himself back.

She had never imagined sex feeling this great, but she was not mad at herself for waiting this long with it – she hadn't been near enough ready even a month ago, but with the amount of time spent around Santana her mind had been eased into the idea of sex, and the idea of it being a good thing, for a while now.

"'M close Car," Kurt whined as she felt a weird tingle in her gut.

"Me too," Carson grunted against her ear, his weight heavy on top of her. It was heady and wonderfully overwhelming.

Suddenly a strange urge to pee overtook her, and Kurt almost wanted to beg Carson to stop, because this was just strange. Instead she pushed the feeling down, confident that she would be able to hold on long enough for this to end before anything humiliating would happen.

But as she felt herself come closer and closer to her orgasm she also felt the urge to pee grow stronger, and when she couldn't hold on any longer she began to push at her brother's shoulders.

"Car, Car, you need to stop, I have to pee, I have to-"

"Trust me sis, you're not gonna pee," Carson grunted out, not stopping his pumping hips. He might not have had sex before either, but at least he'd read up on the topic enough to know what was about to come, and the idea of his sister squirting around him was too arousing to miss. "Just let go, trust me."

"But- Are you sure?" Kurt questioned, his muscles clamping down tight against the pressing feeling.

"Yeah," Carson moaned, his eyebrows drawn up tight at his sisters tight hold around him. "Now please ease up so I can move? You're kind of hurting me right now."

"Sorry!" Kurt squeaked as she tried to relax. Closing her eyes tight she tried her best to remain calm and to follow her brother's advice. He wouldn't let her pee herself, would he?

She squealed embarrassingly high when she felt her brother begin to rub her clit in time with his pumping hips. It wasn't long until the urge to pee came back, but this time she forced herself to remain calm, and on one particular hard trust from Carson, Kurt found herself letting go.

Her head falling back, and her back arching up her body began to tremor furiously, her pussy convulsing time after time, and to her great shame she could feel something wet spurting out from her hole, coating not only her brother but also soaking the bedding beneath them.

"Oh god," Carson moaned, sitting up quickly and looking down between them as he kept thrusting his hips into her. "You fucking squirted, you-"

And with that he came too, coating her insides with his seed once, twice, trice before pulling out and letting the final spurts of come land on her dripping pussy. Her face red and with her palms covering her eyes she could feel his eyes on her as he dipped his fingers back into her pussy, spreading their mixed juices around and around to his hearts delight. When she finally dared to peek out from behind her fingers she watched him suckle a finger into his mouth.

The sight made her gasp in disgust. "How can you taste that?" she questioned incredulously. "I fucking peed myself, and you just go ahead and taste it? How crazy are you?"

Carson only chuckled, climbing himself up her body as she hid from him once more. Pulling her fingers away from her face Carson peered down at her, a smile on his lips.

"You didn't pee yourself sis," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her nose. "You squirted. I bet Santana's mentioned that before."

"Well, yeah, but only that she'd never been able to, so how could I..." Kurt began nervously.

"Then I guess you're a natural sis," Carson smiled reassuringly.

"You're sure I didn't pee myself?" Kurt smiled timidly.

"Positive," Carson mumbled, pressing a short kiss to Kurt's pliant lips.

Cuddling herself up to her brother Kurt allowed her racing heart to calm, and she could feel her body begin to sag boneless against the bedding beneath them. The soaked, ruined bedding...

"We'll have to change the bed and shower before Daddy comes home," Kurt mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her face against Carson's neck.

"We have time," Carson agreed sleepily. "We'll just take a short nap first," he added with a yawn.

"M'kay," Kurt yawned herself.

A few days later Kurt would wake up to the noises of her brother as he pleasured himself in his bedroom, and after a short internal struggle she would venture over to help out. It would be the beginning of a wonderful understanding between the two of them.

But for now they were both content to simply sleep next to each other.


End file.
